In order to maximize resale or trade in values, mileage rollback techniques that reduce the actual mileage values incurred on a vehicle and reflected on a vehicle's odometer have become increasingly popular. Such activities can significantly impact profits for various industries (e.g., vehicle manufacturers and resellers, insurance companies, leasing companies, etc.) in terms of warranty claims paid out on vehicles that would not otherwise be covered under the warranty due to inaccurate mileage readings, loss of over-mileage collection fees for leased vehicles, as well as diminished residual value of a vehicle due to inaccurate mileage disclosure in a used car market.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to monitor odometer values as recoverable data for identifying mileage rollback activities.